technical_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Technical Minecraft Wikia
Welcome to the Technical Minecraft Wikia This Wiki is not like the normal Minecraft wiki. This is a place to document and index the technical parts of the game. It is geared towards players with advanced knowledge of the game's inner workings and is not meant for beginners. The technical aspects of the game can be anything from mob hi！！t-box sizes to findings in the source code or a new way to trap mobs. If it's technical, We've got it! If you are familiar with the Zipkrowd, SciCraft, Prototech or Amplexus Servers/communities, then you'll feel right at home! Made by some of the best technical [http://pastebin.com/fwRbPBkb Minecrafters and YouTubers] but Created by the community! If you have any questions, ask someone in the community. We're all here to help the community grow and flourish, sharing a common passion. Thank you for helping be a part of that :D Wiki Help '''If you want to help this wiki, try adding a page! it is the most helpful thing at the moment, as we are just getting started. If you are unsure as to whether it is a page that needs adding, then just message a Mod or Admin! If you add information, try and cite it if you can. If not, no worries, just make sure you are 100% correct. ''' Note: As a community, we need to decide whether we will feature snapshot info or not If you want to do art for the wiki, just message any admin on the wiki and on youtube to send me some. Thanks :) Basic Guidelines # Do not directly copy/paste minecraft source code decompiled with MCP. Releasing decompiled minecraft source code is illegal. Try to summarize what exactly the code does, or use pseudo-code. # Before adding a page, please check whether that page already exists. # If you add a page, please add at least some content, and don´t leave it completely empty. Additionally, if you make a page, that already exists on the normal minecraft wiki, it´s often helpful to see how the normal minecraft wiki handled this topic. Pages that will be added (please add if you have extensive knowledge on the subject): -Village chaining (what is a house according to the game, what is a village, when do golem spawn, how to chain villages in 1.7, in 1.8, how to automatically rebuild an iron farm) <-page added, needs more detail, basic outline explained -Block updates (how to detect them, what they can cause) -More information about tools like village mods -Chunk loading (spawn chunks, chunk loaders) This page is now added, but help is still needed -Data from Xisumavoid's myth busting (Many pages already have added information) -Iron Farm Help -Chunk Regen/Dungeon Spawner -Villagers -Block 36 (already exists, but is currently empty) -Wither Farms (And all about the wither) -Ender Dragon XP farms added, but still in progress -How the world generator works -Server/Client communication (added, could use more info) -Good index over pages on the wiki -Ghost mode -Friendly mob farming - rail duplication (already exists, but is currently empty) - Old metadata changers + obsidian generators - Weather, its code and what it effects -Tick speed changing (basic mod tutorial) -Arrow, the NaN glitch and its code -All Logic Gates and their description, different redstone components, tips and tricks. Added, still in progress -Terminology and Examples for all types of "AFK" and "Automatic" (player interaction AFK, infinite automatic). Added, still in progress -Pack Spawning explaination -Tree farms -Piston doors '''If you can read code, you can try adding something to the following pages:''' http://technical-minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_all_EntityAI_classes Latest activity